In present-day vehicles it is usual that an instrument panel is disposed in the interior of the vehicle opposite the front vehicle seats, in which an airbag is integrated at least for the passenger. These instrument panels are usually configured to be voluminous and offer space for the installation of heater components, glove boxes, air conditioning system components etc. On the upper side, these instrument panels have a flap or the like which is opened upon activation of the airbag system so that the airbag can expand from the instrument panel into the interior and protect the passenger.
Airbags that expand more than one airbag upon activation are known from many documents. The document DE 10 216 900 A1, for example, discloses an airbag system for motor cycles which comprises a front airbag near the handlebar and an adjoining rear airbag near the rider. The rear airbag acts as an energy absorption airbag and the front airbag acts as a ramp airbag or flyover airbag.
Known from the document DE 198 60 823 A1 is an occupant protection apparatus comprising a passenger airbag in an automobile. The automobile is configured as a small passenger car which for reasons of space dispenses with an instrument panel in the region of the passenger. The airbag system is installed behind a bulkhead outside the vehicle interior in front of the passenger seat. In some embodiments, the airbag system comprises two airbags, which are supported on one another and which are supplied by separate gas generators during expansion.
The document DE 602 094 24 T2 relates to a passenger-side airbag apparatus for an automobile, which comprises an airbag having two regions which are fluidally interconnected and supplied by the same gas generator during expansion. The airbag system is installed in a conventional instrument panel. This document probably forms the nearest prior art.
In view of the foregoing, it is the object to provide a vehicle cabin which enables a pleasant, fatigue-free, and at the same time safe journey in a vehicle. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.